Life filled with adventure
by KYKEMD
Summary: Brooke get's what she always wanted a life filled with adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Brooke/Julian's Room**

"I love you. You are so beautiful baby." Julian whispered in my ear as he holds my left hand in his and trails the other along the length of my back leaving me with the oh so amazing goose bumps that arise every time he so much as smiles to me with that illegal grin. Everyone but one person will be surprised when we show up together in school with matching bands on our left hands. Well my older sister of Rachel Davis who is slightly less mature than me.

"I love you too handsome. It's why I married you, that and your stamina of course." I tease him as I tickle his ribs and I sit myself on his lap.

"You better love me for more than that Baker." He whispers as the blunt head of his cock slips inside the warmth of my pussy. We both hiss at the initial contact both of us sensitive to the sensation from just having orgasm minutes before.

"Mmm. I'm only kidding I just love you. You make me so happy." I whisper in his ear as he flips me onto my back and thrust into me sending us both over the edge once more.

"I don't want to go back to the real world, I would just rather stay here with you and make love and not worry about anything or anyone." I say thinking of what everyone will say come Monday morning.

"I know baby me too. But think of it this way we no longer have to worry about ever sleeping in different houses." Julian replies as he kisses my forehead and then pecks my lips.

"I know I hate lying to everyone about why I'm not at the game and I keep thinking about how everyone is going to accuse me of getting knocked up and how I trapped you." I whine to him.

"I know baby it may be hard but our friends will stick by us and if they don't well that's their too bad and on the whole trapping me thing they will just have to see in time that you are not pregnant now let's get back to what we were doing before Mrs. Baker."

**Ravens Court**

The players are all around shooting free throws and warming up for the game while to stands begin to fill up with seats.

"Nathan. Remember, 20 shots no less." My dad Dan reminds for what seems like the millionth time. I would like to think by now that he is aware that I know he thinks emphasis on the he part that I need to make at least 20 shots but that would be asking too much of the great Dan Scott please make sure to note the sarcasm in my voice.

"I got it, Dad." God I wish I could get a break from him sometimes.

"Quit yacking and get back to warm up's" Hu I guess this is why they say to be careful for what you wish for because you just might get it. Dad goes to take a seat but not before giving coach Whitey his signature smirk I'm sure.

**Brooke/Julian's**

"Baby did you see where I put my I phone." Julian calls from the kitchen where he is currently making us something to eat most likely his famous Turkey and Grilled cheese.

"Yeah baby it's in my purse do you want me to go to the car and get it for you?" I respond as I change out from my wedding night lingerie to a pair of shorts and top.

"No Brooke that's okay I was just wondering, I want to make sure it's charged before school." Julian called out as I add the finishing touches to my hair and makeup

"Baby I don't mind I have to go get my purse because my birth control pills are in there and so is my phone and I want to call Rach and mom before I forget." I told him as I walk up to him and stand on my tip toes to kiss his lips while I reach for his half eaten sandwich.

"Hey that's mine." He yells as he chases me around the counter and swings me into his arms. I wrap my legs around his narrow waist and lock my arms around his neck while he supports my bottom while lightly squeezing my cheeks.

"Nope as of 5:00 yesterday half of all your stuff is mine Julian Baker." I reply with a bright smile making sure he sees my dimples that he loves to kiss.

"Well I'm sorry then that is yours love because you are right all that I own is yours as well." He smiles my favorite smile as he pecks my lips twice before setting me on my feet and walking back over to the stove. I quickly retrieve my purse and head back upstairs to our apartment.

"Hi mom it's me Brooke." I greet her as Julian makes funny faces with his grilled cheese.

"Hi Brooke how's married life ready to come back home." I laugh as I hear Rach yelling that if she had a hot guy in her bed like Julia she would never come home either.

"Mom no I love Julian and Rach is right. Also tell her to stop harassing me I have 4 missed calls from her and 2 of those were to tell me how the Ravens won the game last night and the other two where how she saw some guy with blonde hair last night while leaving the game with Peyton. "Mom and I continue to talk while Julian cleans up and I search the web for the highlights of last night's basketball game no shocker they won.

**Back to Nathan**

As usual I brought the team to victory and as a celebration for my hard work thank you very much me and most of the cheerleaders all except Brooke and Peyton who is my on and off again girlfriend decided to take the school bus out for a little joy ride. Speaking of Brooke I wonder how she is she's been looking kind of hot with that new hair cut maybe I should try and hook up with her next time Peyton and I take a break which is looking like it will be pretty soon.

"Yo Nate turn up the music man this is my song," Junk yelled. I turn the dial up Theresa put her hands around my neck and kisses at the sensitive spot between my ear and neck. Tim comes up to us out of nowhere and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Yo tell me we didn't just steal the school bus…because this feels like we just stole the school bus." Yeah I don't know what to say about that.

"Dude we didn't steal it we just borrowed it." I was so caught up with the hype that I didn't notice the police.

School

"Some of your parents see this latest incident as tomfoolery. A little prank. Personally I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayman sees possession and consumption by minors and a smidgen of grand theft auto." I scoff as I listen to Principal Turner lecture on and on Chief Wayman what a joke he let both me and Tim go as soon as I stepped out the bus. It's good to be king. I snicker quietly to myself and continue to zone out on Mr. Turner's continuous babble.

"That said I thinks it's time we send a message. The following layers that were not involved and will not be reprimanded: Jake Jaglieski, Ruben Doris, Tim Smith, Nathan Scott. As for the rest of you all players involved are suspended from extracurricular activities specifically basketball for the rest of the season." Tim and I smirk at each other and subtly nod heads.

"So you just walk away?" Da asks Whitey after having followed him out of the office.

"Well, Well if it isn't Dan Scott" Whitey replied by mockingly tipping his hat.

"Half the team suspended Nathan will be tripled teamed the rest of the semester and you just walk away and say nothing.

"The inmates will not run the asylum. There I said something that make your day Danny boy."

"You're despicable you know that?" Dan asked

"Yep I do it comes with old age Danny" Whitey winked at Dan as he walked away."

** School**

"Baby I'm nervous maybe we should go back home a cuddle more. Please." I bat my eyelashes and try and give my best pout.

"Brooke Penelope Davis Baker you are never intimidated by anyone or care what anyone thinks about you don't start now baby. Ok." Julian whispers in my ear as he places a chaste kiss on my lips as he rubs his thumb over my wedding band. "Besides I will be excited when everyone sees that we are married and you now carry my name.

"I know it's just nerves I love you so much Julian and I'm so happy to be spending the rest of my life with you. You're my husband and I love saying it but I still wish we could go home get under the covers cuddle and watch kick ass."

"No absolutely not, as your husband I forbid it." Julian exclaims adamantly while bringer me closer to his chest.

"But why baby kick ass is my favorite movie. "I pout at him

"Because love you fight in your sleep and I already have one bruised shinned and a sore jaw I don't need any more injuries." Julian says to me as he juts out his lower lip as I playfully nip at while I smack him on the arm.

"Really babe spousal abuse, already." He says as he smiles at me.

"Oh shut it you know you love me abuse and all."

"I know it's horrible."

"Come on poor abused man let's get this over with by the way awesome change of subject baby.

"Thanks baby." Julian said as he smirked at me.

**River Court Lucas**

"Did you guys here about Julian Baker and Brooke Davis?" Junk asked me and the guys while we were sitting around.

"Na man what about em?"Skills asked as he passed me the ball.

"Well word is he and Brooke got married before the game on Saturday." Fergie said.

"No way man why would they get married?" I asked trying to think of a reason why someone our age would want to get married.

"Well obviously he knocked her up and had to marry her."

"Peyton Sawyer." Jimmy said as she drives by in her car

"She's hot."

"Come to papa"

"She is my every fantasy well her and Brooke Davis."

"She's alright."

"Have you seen her web cam I hear it's in her bedroom and she's naked all the time." The guys ad I laughed and played a few rounds of ball before I headed to my mom's café better known as Karen's Café.

"Hey mom." I called as I opened the door to the café and walked in.

"Hey, Luke how as your day?" My mom asked as she and Hailey were each getting themselves a bowl of chili. As we each start to dig in.

"Mmm this is so good mom, my day was fine thanks it was weird though people were saying that Brooke Davis married Julian Baker did you guys hear anything about it?" I ask Hailey and my mom after scarfing down mouthfuls of chili.

"No I hadn't heard that. I'm shocked I hope it works for them. It's going to be hard especially if there is a baby involved." My mom said as she got this far off look almost like she was longing for something.

"Well we will just have to wait and see. Karen did you change your hair?" Hailey asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"If by change you mean drag a brush through it yeah." My mom smiles both Hailey and me.

"Well it looks nice mom." I said with a smile hoping to earn some brownie points.

"Did I tell you I am clumsy as hell? I fell down today slipped off the curb and totally bit it, face down and but in the air. Sorry too graphic? I'll just be quiet." Me and my mom look at each other and chuckle at Hailey's antics'

"So I got something for you Lucas." My mom states and we begin to clear up all the dishes.

"Actually, I found it not that I was looking for something specifically which would imply a hideous Joey and Dawson scenario." Hailey is really one now I think she maybe on something we might have to get that checked out. "That would completely freak both me, and you out. Well Karen give him the book." Now she's demanding things this is just great.

"Wow Julies Caesar by Shakespeare, Thanks mom and Hailey."

"There is tide in the affairs of men. Or something like that." My mom quotes.

"Nice work mom." I compliment impressed that she remembered that quote from the play we saw a few months back in New York.

"Again Thank you guys, thank you very much." I whisper I awe looking at the first edition novel in my hand.

"It's whatever Luke that's what you are into." We all laugh and clean up from the day.

**Coach Whitey's office**

"Well, well Keith Scott, what do you know?" Whitey says as Keith steps into the office.

"How are you doing, Whitey?" Keith asks as he takes a seat.

"I'm good. Take a load off."

"You got a second?"

"No I got a lot of seconds haven't you heard." Whitey says as Keith pulls out the flask and I close the blinds.

"So what are you here for?" Whitey asks

"Lucas plays?" Keith says not wasting anytime.

"Lucas? Dan's other son right" I ask wondering who Lucas was but then I remember Karen ad Dan's child.

"Well we consider him Karen's son, Dan's on the birth certificate but they never got married and he's never been involved."

"Where does he play?" Whitey asked.

"The park down by the river. Come on coach let's take a drive." Keith answered with a smug smile on the corner of his lips.

"Come on Keith if the kid had any promise at all he would be I the gym with the real players. " Whitey explains to Keith.

"Like Nathan you mean? Come on coach what's one drive" Keith answers with a boyish grin on his face.

**Brooke and Julian's**

"Come on baby say it." I say as I place kisses on lips.

"Brooke Baker has the most adorable smile. There babe happy?" Julia says to me with a smirk playing on his face as he traces the outline of my spine.

"Yes like you wouldn't believe. I love you." I say nipping at his ear playfully.

"I love you too. Now hurry up your sister will be here soon." We hear the door open just in time to see my sister walk through.

"Can we help you bitch?" I ask her as she pulls me into a hug

"Yes mom told me to bring the last of your clothes and tell you that she and daddy are going out of town to Paris and make sure we look after each other." She's says as she walk in and takes in the view of everything.

"Yeah I heard and thanks for dropping this stuff off it has all my fabrics and designs in there, and yeah mom told me about her and daddy she said we are not to do anything she wouldn't do. Which isn't much you really think about it?" I tell her as she helps me unpack my things while Julian goes to retrieve the rest from the car.

"So how's married life sissy?" Rach asks me

"Amazing I love him." I reply with the biggest smile on my face.

"I'm happy for you no girl deserves this more. Now onto lighter things when are you going to make me aunt Rachel."

"Not for a while don't go giving her any ideas Rachel." Julian says as he comes back in with my bags.

**Peyton's Room**

I have been with Nate and it seems like we can't reach each other. He is such an ass why do I put up with him. I miss Brooke ever since she and Julian admitted that they liked each other they have been spending a lot of time together. It's not that I'm not happy they are together but I just wish that he I still had a place in her life too. I know it's not the same as before when it was just me, her and Rach and we would all hang out together. Times are changing Rach is in New York for modeling every other weekend and Brooke is off with Julian in their little Brooke and Julian bubble.

"What are you wasting your time on now?" As soon as I heard his voiced I turned my head and there he was tall dark and brooding Nathan Scott.

"I didn't hear you come in." I replied with mild disinterest.

"Imagine that I don't know how you could with all that horrible noise you have blasting away through your house." He said as he turned down the music. "You know nobody listens to that crap." I listen to it is what I wish I would say but don't Nathan seems just like his father in the fact that he hates to be wrong and hates to have people disagree with him.

"So I waited for you tonight." I state.

"Yeah the guys wanted to tip a few." He says to me in a cold tone of voice.

"And you didn't even think to let me know?" I ask hurt then I mean so little but in the world of Nathan Scott I can't be to shocked with his behavior.

"That's why I came by. You want to come?" He asks.

"With the guys?" I clarify.

"You know what, Peyton I'm getting sick and tired of all this. I came here to spend time with you. Yeah me and half of the team." I reply

"Whatever, You know what you want be a bitch? That's cool just sit in your closet listen to your loser rock, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"How about you don't see me tomorrow Nathan?"

"That's fine by me Peyton it's not like I don't have other options. Look Peyton I'm really sorry it's just a lot of these guys got suspended off the team today and this is sort of like this stupid bonding thing. Look I wish is was just you and me but I was hoping you would come anyway and make it a lot more bearable for me okay.

**School library**

"I can't believe you married B-Davis oh wait B-Baker now. "Peyton says to me as she looks at my ring.

"It just felt right you know like everything was right in the world."

"I'm happy for you Brooke. You always said that you and him were going to get married, Remember when me you and Rachel were at the carnival and you walked right up to him, you grabbed his hand interlocked your fingers and said one day maybe not today and defiantly not tomorrow because I have a shopping date with mommy at some store called stacks but one day I'll marry you and we will ride every ride together." I'm amazed that she even remembers that story that had to have been at least 6 years ago but she's right I did predict this and I'm so happy my dreams have come true.

"I know there is just something about him that my soul calls out to." I tell her.

"So how was the wedding night everything you thought it would be?" I blush as she asks me this I've no secret in my belief that sex was made sacred for me and I was waiting until I got married.

"It was painful at first but after that it was amazing. I'm happy that I waited for him. That he was my first only and will be my last." I tell her thinking about how I lost my virginity to my husband. I'm brought out of my musings as Bevin comes to talk to us.

"So Brooke I have to ask are you you know?" I want to be shocked that she asked me that but I'm not Julian and I have prepared for this.

"No Bevin I'm not and can you make sure that everyone else knows that I'm not as well and if you don't believe me just wait and in 9 months no baby will be here." I'm so mad that people think that Julian had to marry me but I guess it comes with the territory.

"Scott" We hear coach Whitey call out. Nathan starts to close his books.

"What's up Coach?" Nathan asks.

"Not you Nathan, the other Scott. You Lucas Scott grab your things and follow me boy. Nathan you read a book or something even the good lord knows you need it with you GPA." I snicker remembering how bad my grades were before I started getting tutoring from my math whiz of a husband.

**Gym**

"Nice isn't it Lucas." I asked Lucas.

"Yeah it is." He replies as he looks around the gym.

"A lot of people like their gyms loud and full of excitement and noise. I like mine like this: quiet and clean kind of like a church. A lot of praying gets done here, anyway." We walk over to the basketball racks and I pick one up and throw it at him. I'm awed at the way he handles it the boy will indeed be good for my team. I recall the conversation I had with Keith last night when we went on our drive.

"You see there? That's what I'm talking about." Keith points out as Lucas makes yet another three pointer.

"All right let's say I'm interested and I'm not saying I am why put him through that?" I asked him

"Cause Lucas deserves to know how good he is. He should know that he's good and not just playground good but good, period. Lucas could use that in life." Keith states while I ponder his words and their meaning.

"We could all use that in our lives." I state feel nostalgic about some of the things I should have done in my past especially after my first wife died. Don't get me wrong I love Nora but she wasn't my first love or the mother of my children.

"Yeah, but we had our chance this is his." He says with a chuckle to pull myself from the self-induced funk I decided to change the subject.

"So you and Karen?" I prod.

"Were just friends Whitey I'm the kids uncle, and as much I wish we were more that's just the way it is right now." I'm pulled out of my musings as Lucas dribbles the ball

"You played ball in grade school why did you quit?" I ask bluntly when you are my age you find that there is no need to beat around the bush any longer.

"I didn't quit" Lucas tells me

"What four guys in the park? That's not exactly basketball." I state

"Well then what do you think we are doing out there." He asked my with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't know planning a bank job maybe. Look I've got an opening in my line up, you could be varsity. Chance of a lifetime what do you say?"

"No thanks coach." With that I watch the boy walk out.

**Brooke and Julian's**

"Baby I'm back from cheer practice, where are you." I call out walking through our apartment while setting all my things down on the kitchen counter.

"In the bathroom babe I'll be right out." He calls I take out a green tea and make myself a pb and j when he comes out he only has on a pair of boxers and a towel around his neck as he dries off his hair.

"Hi sweetheart how was practice?" He asks as he picks up the other half of my sandwich and kisses me hello on the lips.

"Fine a few people asked if we were sure I wasn't pregnant but that's it. Tim was giving of the creepy vibe but whatever."

"Babe Tim is creepy that's not a vibe that just him." I laugh so hard as he does a Tim impression of Tim humping a lamp.

"Stop you are going to make me wet myself it's too funny."

"Okay baby I'll stop we don't want you to pee your pants okay love." Julian says as he puts the lamp back down and wraps his arms around my waist a kisses me.

"I love you, Peyton reminded me of the first time we met."

"Ooh yes at the carnival where you ditched your sister and best friend and decided that I was the boy you were going to spend the rest of your life with. Was it everything you hoped for Mrs. Baker?" He asks with his seductive grin on his pretty face.

"Nope it's absolutely not, its better than I thought it would be." I whisper seductively in his ear. While I run my hands along his chiseled chest.

"You are such a vixen love." He pants in my ear as my hand wraps around his hard length.

"I'm your vixen though" I whisper as he pulls my panties down and pushes me up against the counter bringing my legs up around his waist. The length of his hard dick rubs over my aching clit begging him to relive the ache I feel in my pussy. He pushes into me hard the tip of his dick touching that place that always has me screaming his name. Before I can even make out what he's doing my top is gone and his lips are wrapped around my nipple alternating between playful bites and gentle sucking. On his eight thrust I cum calling out his name as I milk his dick for everything it has bringing us both over the edge quickly.

**Announcement:** This is how we are going to end the first episode there's not much I want to change or add to the first episode since Brooke isn't there I just created my own scenes about her and Julian I will go into it more about the other characters later but I won't always do every scene in every show and some things will have huge changes while others will have barely noticeable changes. Please review so I know if I should continue or stop or if there is something you like to see but never got the chance to. Just review please.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously in Tree Hill**_

"_Look I've got an opening in my lineup varsity. What do you say?" Coach Whitey asked Lucas."_

"_You have a gift Luke it's a crime to not let people see it, to just hide it in the park." Keith told Lucas when Lucas went to Keith for advice about joining the Ravens._

"_What do you want?" Lucas asked Nathan while they were in the park._

"_What do you want, man?" Nathan asked him in return "Other than my girlfriend and my spot in the line-up."_

"_He's got our last name Dad." Nathan said to Dan as they were lifting weights._

"_I can't change the fact that this kid exists." Dan said to Keith._

"_You have no right to think of him, not today or any other day of his life. How dare you." Karen said to Dan._

"_Sometimes I feel like you are sitting out your life on account of me, Lucas and I don't want that for you."_

"_So what if this guy plays are you really that threatened by him, Nathan." Peyton says to Nathan_

"_I'm not threatened by anyone, Peyton." Nathan told Peyton._

"_You and me one-on-one" Nathan said to Lucas as he challenged him to a game._

"_I just think it's best if you do this Nathan." Dan told told Nathan as he was getting out the shower with Peyton._

"_I do a lot of stuff for you but I'm going to do this for myself dad I'm putting what I want first this time." Nathan explained to Dan. _

"_He's never mentioned you once man not even once in all these years." Nathan says to Lucas to goad him into messing up and not making the shot._

"_This is for my mom." Lucas says right before shooting the winning shot._

**River Court**

"A couple more shot's. Come on guys, let's go." Mouth says to the guys.

"Big man, put them in there." Mouth says to skills as he makes the shot. "There you go."

"Luke, What up, dog?" Check this out. You shoot this one." Skills says to me once he seen that I approached the court. He passes me the ball and I shoot a three pointer.

"Nice." All the guys comment as the ball goes through the hoop.

"Come on, let's move" Mouth says as he notices the time on his watch.

it's time to go baby." Skill says with excitement.

"Come on guys, you don't have to come. It's just a game." I say to them hoping against all hope that they don't come because with them there it will only add to my nerves and I'm nervous enough as it is.

"Right. Whitey asked you to join the team" Skills says

"And Nathan, threatens you and you beat him right here one-on-one to join the team and now it's the first game and you don't think we are going to show up and support our boy. You must be crazy dog." They all mummer to each other, and look at me, with disbelief clearly written all over their faces. "Were going this game is for all of us."

**Karen's Café**

Go Ravens can be heard outside as everyone is heads to the game walking and driving towards the school.

"Karen, you ready to go?" Keith asks as he puts on his jacket.

"I'm not going I decided to stay open. It will be good for business with everything else closing down for the night. I could also really use the business." Karen says as she puts out treats that she had previously made in the kitchen.

"You talk to Lucas about this, Karen?" Keith questions.

"No but he'll understand." Karen replies.

"She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to see her high-school sweetheart. Slash your brother Dan slash the jerk who abandoned Lucas. Slash the father of Nathan the star team player. Slash my wrists if I have to hear this story again. So please let's go Keith." Hailey said.

"I think you're making a mistake Karen." Keith said before he and Hailey took off.

**Dan Scott house**

"Whitey can put this kid on the team and in the game but he can't put him in your game. So you shut him out, and shut down the opposition. You got Verona tonight. They are good so you need to be ready." Dan tells Nathan as the leave the house to head for the game.

"All right Dad." I really think the man is going bat shit crazy he's not even forty so how is that possible? I don't know but what I do know is that in the last fifteen minutes we have had the same conversation three times. Maybe it's time we put him in the old folk's home. He's always saying someone should have Whitey committed maybe he's just trying to take the attention off himself. I'll have to talk to mommy about it when she gets back. At least she gets a break from the warden. Man I wish I could get a pardon, all I need is a vacation I mean I'm pretty sure I would come back, one day.

**After the Game**

"I can't believe that bastard got the winning shot what is with people did Jake have to give the ball to that moron, what was he thinking." I rant to Peyton as we sit on the deserted road m

"Well Jake was double teamed and you were too far away and Lucas was close enough to get a three. So yeah I guess that's why he shot him the ball." Her logic was making mad couldn't I just vent and have her tell me I was right, and then have some hot sex to work off my aggression. Is that asking too much of my girlfriend apparently. Angered that things were not going my way I threw her and her music out the car and sped away to go see the always ready Theresa, before I have to head home to Warden. I wish mommy would have taken me with her maybe I can get Tim's brother to score me something for Dad something to relax his nerves cause the warden really needs something, The man needs something like the Smokey guy that was in that Friday movie running down the street thinking he's bird and he's going to fly. Yeah I wish my dad thought he was a bird and fly away.

"Damn it Nathan that cd was hard to find it was an import." Maybe I should be like Doherty in the wizard of Oz and ask for some shoes that will lead me away from home and the Warden I mean I would come home eventually, I think.

**Brooke and Julian's **

As I lie next to my husband all I can think about is how lucky I am to have him and even though my family isn't the best I still wouldn't change them. I know how dad's not always around and that mom is a bitch to anyone who wasn't born a Davis, and how my sister loves modeling and just like mom if you're not a Davis she will most likely not trust you or like you. However behind closed doors my parents are different my mom loves fashion and has instilled that same passion in me and my sister. When we graduate we are going to start are own clothing line just me mom and Rach. Even though dad is always busy he and mom taught us what it's like to really love how watching your favorite show with your significant other at the end of the long day can make everything worthwhile.

"Stop staring at me Mrs. Baker." Julian whispers as he grabs my hand and places a kiss upon it.

"How did you know, baby?" I whisper.

"I could feel you like I always can just like how you know when I close to you." He says as he kisses me on the lips.

"I didn't know that you knew that I could do that." I say in a shy voice.

"Of course I know baby because I can do it as well. No need to be scared baby it's just me you can tell me anything you know that." He says in my ear as he places kisses on my cheek.

"I know it's just a scary feeling sometimes I wonder if I'm enough for you." I say as I cuddle closer and place my ear over his heart.

"Of course you are Brook I wouldn't have married you otherwise." Julian says to me as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I was thinking about my family and how even though we are not perfect they are mine and I love them. Just as I love you."

"I love you too. Now try to sleep I'm not going anywhere I will always be by your side Brooke I promise."

**Dan's House**

Time to face the music, God if you are there strike me down would you. I look up at the sky and wait, and wait, and wait nothing happens. I knew he never existed leaving me to face the warden like this what did I ever do to God but use his name in vain a few thousand times nothing I tell you and this is the thanks I get. A dad who is a cross between Al Bundy and J.r Ewing isn't my life grand. What was mommy thinking when he walked by his body language screams bat shit crazy. I guess mommy has a thing for the crazies. Let's face it here neither one of them is all that sane. Wait a minute what does that mean for me? Oh shit this can't be good I don't not want to board the crazy mobile absolutely not, it is not happening.

"Nathan." Great the Warden calling I wonder how fun this will be.

"Coming, Dad. Lord please strike him down." I mumble that last part my last ditch effort to avoid this monster.

"Look at this. What did you do here?" God I'm begging please show me some mercy.

"I was doubled teamed so I found the open man." God this is a nightmare why can't he go out or be asleep when I come home. The man needs another hobby and I do not want to be that hobby anymore. I mean God find the man something to obsessive over other than basketball and me please.

"Wrong you gave up a scoring opportunity in the post." He yells oh for the love of God I have got to diffuse this mess.

"Dad I was doubled teamed I scored twenty eight points." I try to placate him.

"Thirty points would look better to the scouts don't you think, Nathan. Go to sleep you look winded in the fourth quarter. We'll go for a run in the morning. " I should really be more specific when asking this God person for favors.

"And you wonder why mom extends those business trips."

**Peyton's Room**

"How's married life B-Baker Peyton asks me as I look through her new music selection.

"Good amazing it's so easy for me to be just me now than it was before I use to worry if he saw the real me that he would leave and wouldn't love me as I love him but it turns out that he already knew who I was before. He just makes me want everything with him and not just for today but for the rest of our lives. I was meant it when I said I would go any ride with him any time. He trusts me and I trust him and that is the best feeling in the world. Besides that my baby is fine." She rolls her eyes at me.

"That's good Brooke I'm happy for you."

"Speaking of boys I'm glad you and Nathan are fighting because every time you do I get to listen to new music." I chuckle as she tosses the pillow at me.

"So where's Rach."

"In New York for a few shoots and to walk the cat walk and attend some events you know the usual but there was talk of her being a model on project runway and if she gets it then she will be there the rest of the school year. She would have to make appearances and all this stuff if she gets it. Hey did you buy the new Beyoncé?"

"Awe you suck Julian wouldn't let me get it when we went by the record shop he hates her music so we flipped a coin and I lost. Awe is fair in love and war I guess."

"You know Peyton I know you're all Gwen Stefani plaid skirt I'm a bad ass but we love you anyway, you know why? Because Friday night when it's game time there you are one of us."

"P.S Gwen s Stefani is not a bad ass. You ever look past it Brooke?" Peyton asks me as I browse through her new selection off music.

"Past what, Peyton?" I ask with a smile.

"All of it. High school, basketball, and the whole popularity drama."

"Yeah Peyton I do. I'm a wife I think about me and Julian all the time what are we going to do? Where are we going to live? What is in store for me in the big bad world but when I get like that I turn to Julian and he makes feel safe. Maybe you should look for a guy who gives you that feeling and not one who causes you to feel like you have to know the answers to those questions now at this point in your life."

**Brooke and Julian's **

"Hey babe what are you working on?" Julian says as he comes over to me and sits on the couch while pulling my feet into his lap and rubbing my arches.

"My sketches for my fashion line I think I finally came up with a name." I moan as he rubs my sore foot.

"Yeah what is babe."

"Bros over clothes. But don't you worry baby I always choose you over clothes." I tell him as I kiss his lips.

"You better Mrs. Baker. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Gym**

"Let's go raven's. Let's go."

"Time out" Coach Whitey yells.

"With under twenty five seconds to go the Ravens trail by two."

"Were running black for, Nathan if they double you, fight through them. You take your shot when you have five seconds left on the clock. Let's go." Whitey dictates to the team.

"Raves on three, one two three, Ravens!"

"So a quick time out and the Ravens take the court their undefeated record at stake. Eighteen seconds left on the clock. They need a basket to tie or a three pointer for the game. Baker to the inbounds finds Tim Smith out top, Were under ten seconds now. Smith dumps it down to Nathan Scott. He's doubled teamed but he forces up a seven footer it's off the back of the rim it's no good. Baker, with the rebound with five seconds on the clock. Baker out to Lucas Scott he's behind the three point line. The Ravens are going to win or lose it right here. Unbelievable, Lucas Scott with a three pointer at the buzzer and the three hill Ravens remain undefeated and I tell you what if you're going to play the Ravens this season you better take notice, there's a new Scott in town.

"I thought this was your team." Dan says to Nathan when he walks up to him.

**Brooke and Julian**

"Hey baby." I smile at him as he looks at me through the mirror.

"Hi sweet heart what are you doing in here?" He asks as he shoots me his illegal grin.

"Well I was reading this article in cosmo about husbands cheating because their wives refuse to satisfy their man needs. It got me thinking about how were so young I don't want you ever to be bored with our sex life so I thought we could make lists of our fantasies and act them out from time to time to keep each other interested and well you having your way with me in a crowded parking lot after just having one tonight's game is a fantasy of mine. Interested husband?" I explain as I scatter kisses on his neck.

"I am but let's be clear about something Brooke I have no reason to seek sex outside our marriage you keep me very satisfied baby. If we do this is purely about us and nothing more. Another thing no judging what the other writes on our list we are married Brooke we should always be able to be open up with each other. Deal Mrs. Baker." In that moment I fall even more in love with him with the way he is able to talk to me about our relationship how he explains that I already satisfy him sexually something I hadn't yet been able to ask him afraid of what the answer might be.

"Deal hubby now get your sexy ass back here." I demand at him. He climbs in back and he places kisses on my neck as he slides his index finger through my wet slit. I moan as he pushes one finger into me.

"Please Julian I'm ready." He quickly pushes into me causing my muscles to flex around his dick as he pumps into me. Just as I'm about to cum there was a knock at my window.

"Julian Mrs. Baker if you would both be so kind as to get dressed and take your celebration home it would save you both a year's worth of detentions. Now!" Coach Whitey barked at us.

"Yes Coach sorry coach we just got carried away." Julian replies while I try and pull my skirt down and he tucks himself back into his pants.

"Kids today at least their married unlike Tim and the lamp." Julian and I bust out laughing all the way home.

"What is with Tim and that lamp?" I ask Julian as we head into the bathroom to shower.

"I don't know baby. Now let's fulfill my fantasy of shower sex what do you two fantasies in one night."

"You are on baby." I tell him with a wink as I step into the shower.

**Brooke's and Julian's **

"Babe I have to go I have to head out to the gym coach wants me hitting the weights twice a day from now on." I hear Julian call as I walk out from the bathroom grabbing my birth control and washing it down.

"Okay Bye Julian I love you." I say as I go over and kiss him bye.

"Bye baby, I love you too. I'll see you after math in the library." He grabs his keys and then kisses me on the lips.

"Okay." I say as I start a load of laundry and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I never thought I would be one of the women who enjoy domesticated life but I do. I love coming home and making his dinner and making sure it's clean. Don't get me wrong Julian still does all the moping and sweeping and vacuuming and well trash taking out but I cook clean and do laundry so if you ask me it seems pretty fair.

**Gym**

"Hey man I didn't notice you there." I say as I look over at the other Scott.

"Hey we haven't really been introduced but I'm Julian Baker." I say as I stick my hand out and he shakes it.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lucas but I'm guessing you know this." He ask as he wipes down the bench.

"Yeah sorry I haven't met you before I've been busy." I say as he motions for me to get started.

"You have at it Lucas you were here first but I can spot you if you'd like."

"Thanks man I appreciate it. Coach Whitey wants me in the gym twice a day now."

"Yeah me too." I say recalling what the coach told me about bulking up.

"So where have you been you weren't at the two first games of the season." He gently prods I'm sure wondering if I will either confirm or deny my marriage to my beautiful and sexy wife. Why anyone thinks I would deny her or our marriage when they could just look at my left hand and see my wedding band I will never know.

"Brooke and I got married two weeks ago so we were keeping it kind of low key trying to get ourselves settled into the new place."

"Oh are you in some kind of hurry?" He asks hinting about whether or not my wife is pregnant with our child.

"No not really she's not pregnant if that's what you are referring to. We just want to be settled and start our life together get the place feeling like home. It's also the only free time we have now because in the summer were going to Italy for a family reunion and then spending the rest of time with my folks in California and Brooke also has some fashion shows she wants to see at the end of summer so we want to have done so by the time our schedules are hectic we won't have to worry about it." I explain as we take turns doing reps.

"Can I ask you a question?" I chuckle at his question finding it odd.

"You are going to either way so yeah man shoot what do you want to know?" I ask.

"Why did you guys get married if she's not pregnant?" he asked and as soon as he did it's like I'm back at that carnival again.

"Oh that's easy I love her and couldn't imagine her not being my wife a moment longer." I said.

**Hallway **

"Hey you Lucas I'm Brooke it's nice to meet you." I smile as he gets the deer in headlights look on his face.

"Hi Brooke. Nice to meet you too." He replied with a hesitant smile.

"So a little birdy told me you worked out with my husband and you two boys were talking about me." I tell him as we walk down the halls towards the gym.

"That birdy wouldn't happen to be your husband would it." He asks playing along with my game.'

"Why yes he was the guy can't keep a secret so be warned, well he can't keep a secret from me rather." I laugh thinking about how easy Julian will tell me anything it is that I want to know. "Can I tell you that lost shot last night was awesome? How did it feel? Good? You know it did. So you are in it now aren't you? When the last shot went through did you feel it change?"

"Feel what change?" He asked looking quite puzzled like I'm speaking a completely different language.

"Everything I mean how many moments in life can you point and say that's when it all changed? Well Lucas you just had your first one last night. But don't worry popularity not so bad. Bye Lucas I have to go see a certain hubby about some secrets now. See you later." I skip off over towards my husband and jump into his waiting arms.

"Hi, babe how has your day been?" He asks me as he kisses me passionately on the lips.

"Good I met Lucas." I announce with a smile.

"You did, did you and how did that go?" He puts me down when he notices other people coming in.

"Fine he reminds me of Nathan so much it's funny they both have the same I'm lost and don't know where I am face when they're confused or have to think too hard. Go practice baby I'll talk to you later love you."

"Love you too."

**Spa**

"So why are we here again Brooke you hate getting waxed." Rachel asks as she reads her stupid magazine looking at her stupid face I'm sure.

"Cause I'm married not dead and Julian likes the feel of my legs waxed more than he likes them shaved so there and besides I haven't seen you in a week. You've been to busy modeling and chasing after blonde boy and I've been busy setting up my place. That is why we are here missy."

"So tell me about Blondie what's his name?"

"Chris." She finally gives up the name man it's was like pulling out an infected wisdom tooth.

"Chris? That's all you're going to tell me?" I whine hoping she will give out more details.

"Ow hand, let me ask you something why are you being so secretive about this one? Normally you would have given me all the details by now."

"Because he's different I like him he makes me laugh and he so sexy, sissy you got your happily ever after now I'm just trying to find mine. Why are you jealous wish you could live vicariously through me Brookie cookie?

"No I'm not jealous have you forgotten about your brother-in –law already you know the one six foot two gorgeous blue eyes and illegal grin to boot."

"Excuse me miss can you hurry please I don't want to board the Brooke and Julian train again, my mom and I just left that train back at the station." She tells Sonja as she waxes the back of my legs.

"Ow fine no more Brooke and Julian alright geez."

Thank you sissy, don't pout you know I love both you and Julian."

"Love you too, sissy." I said as she pulled the last strip off my legs.

"Ow bitch."

"Married skank."

"Whatever."

**Announcement**: Okay I combined episodes two and three. I was going to add four but I thought it would be too much. Okay someone asked if I was going to write the entire episodes and I am but now I'm focusing on Julian and Brooke and how my changes would change the story if I haven't written something so far is because those scenes stayed the same and I didn't feel the need to right them. Oh an you guys comment on Nathan's humor towards his dad it was meant to be funny I laughed but did anyone else? Also this story is not a retelling of the romance of Lucas and Peyton or Hailey and Nathan this is Brooke's and Julian's turn so if I don't focus too heavily on that move past it please I will get to it.

Don't forget to review,


	3. Chapter 3

**Post Game**

"You did a good job baby." I whisper in my hubby's ear as he wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks babe." Julian tells me as he places a kiss on my cheek and reaches for my hand.

"Are we going to that party tonight?" I ask as he leads me to the car and opens my door for me to assist me inside.

"Yeah we are I kind of have to the whole team is going." Julian says as he gets in the car and puts it into drive."

"Baby every time I ride with you I swear to myself that I will be doing the driving from now on. Do you have to go so fast?" I screech as he pulls up to the beach house and slams on the breaks.

"Hey I take offense to that I'm a great driver." He shouts.

"Okay baby you win. No need to shout at the wife." I say with a laugh.

"Sorry dear."

**Brooke and Julian's **

"Babe my head hurts close the curtains will you?" I mumble out hoping my wife will hear me.

"What baby I didn't hear you?" She calls from inside the closet.

"I said will you close the curtains. My head hurts."I tell her as she come out dressed.

"Sure thing love, I left you some aspirin on the table now get up we have things to do like you know that thing called school. What's up with you baby are you sick?"

"I think I might have a head cold." I whisper as she places a kiss on my forehead.

"Well I'll tell the school you're sick, I'll make you some tea and you can stay in bed and get better, okay love you."

"No baby it's okay I'm going to go to school we have basketball practice today. Love you too." I replied

**Cheer Practice **

"Here we Go! Ravens let's score." The squad sounds off.

"Wait, hold on. Peyton, you got the arms wrong. It's not brain surgery Brooke." Peyton tell me as I try and correct her arm movements.

"Okay what's with the attitude?" I demand?

"What's with your life? Seriously aren't you embarrassed the most important thing in your world is some stupid cheer?"

"Look I'm sorry you and Nathan didn't work out but do go all Madonna on me okay? The most important thing in my world is my husband Peyton and you would know that had you been listening to anything I've been saying to you."

"You think this is about Nathan? you're not even close Brooke. You're not even in the neighborhood of close." Peyton yells.

"Then what's wrong, Peyton?" I ask.

"What's wrong is how pointless this is." Peyton exclaimed throwing down her pom-poms

"Stop saying that, Peyton." I hissed at her as she draws more attention to.

"No, because it's true. What difference does it make if you sleep with the popular guy, or you go to the right party or know the moves to some moronic cheer to do at some lame ass game I could care less about?" She yells in my face.

"Screw you Peyton if you haven't noticed I'm married and what do you mean sleeping around, I have never slept with anyone I'm not you. I make love with Julian I'm not this picture you are trying to paint. I'm your friend, Peyton but if you ever accuse me of being anything other than what I am you can kiss our friendship goodbye." With that I storm out of the gym and head to my car.

"Babe open up for me." Julian knocks on the passenger side and I unlock the door and he slides and pulls me into his lap.

"She was so mean to me Julian this is why I can't trust her with my secrets. It's always been this way. She made me feel horrible just now even though none of those things she said were true. I mean yeah I love cheer leading and I think it's fun that me and the girls cheer our guys own and we have fun together." I try and explain as tears run down my face."

"Ssh Brooke don't cry angel." He whispers as he wipes my tears.

"I mean I'm only sixteen and I'm married and soon we'll graduate and really be in the adult world what's wrong with me wanting to cheer. With my friends it's not like I will ever get the chance too again."

"I know Brooke this is the same argument you used to get me to join the basketball team. Just keep your relationship with her cordial and try and move past this we have two more years here Brooke. Now coach Whitey has excused us for the rest of the day since its Thursday and we have an away game tomorrow."

**Brooke's SUV**

Haley and I are listening to music while I'm driving down this ever winding road.

"Come on baby." She hollers as she rocks it out on the air drums.

**The Woods**

How do I find myself in these situations first I'm kicked of the bus with Nathan and Lucas and now we were running through the woods. I so just want to get home to my wife, is that too much to ask for apparently tonight it is.

**Brooke's SUV **

"We need some more music." I reach back and grab my cd case.

"Brooke watch the road." Hailey yells as the car drives off to the side.

"Sorry I guess Julian is the better driver."

"Where the hell are we?" Sissy asks from the back.

"Miles from normal." Hailey replies and I laugh at the shocked look on Rachel's face.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel asks.

"You invited her sissy, and you renamed her Rachel." I turn up the music and Rachel yelps and covers her ears with a jacket she found in the back.

"Nice"

"What's next?" Hailey asks I decide to be nice and allow her to choose.

"You pick."

"Could this night get any freakier?" I ask as the car comes to a stop as we spot Julian, Nathan, and Lucas.

"Nathan with Lucas and Julian." Hailey states.

"Hailey with Brooke and Rachel." Lucas observes.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel demands from the back.

**12 hours earlier**

"Hey stranger." I exclaim as I walk up to Lucas.

"No stranger than you." He replies.

"So true." I reply with a laugh.

"Did you get my message last night?"

"No. I was at the library late you know, midterms are coming." I told him with a shrug

"Yours or Nathans? Both actually."

"Good luck with that." He says and starts to walk away but I call after him.

"Luke you're cool with this right? I mean last week when you said you didn't trust me I felt really horrible." I say as I recall how bad he made me feel about myself.

"I know, Hailey and I didn't mean it I promise and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I meant that I don't trust Nathan." We both notice Peyton walk up to us and turn to face her.

"Got a second." She asks.

"Speaking of." I say and walk off.

**Nobody Pov**

"So last week sucked and I just wanted to say thanks."

"Wow you made me a mix tape."

"Just trying to square my karma."

"Right does this mean were dating?" Lucas asks her as he smiles and winks at her.

"Listen you've got a long bus ride tonight and I had some free time. Don't read too much into it."

**Brooke's and Julian's**

"I love you, husband." I whisper in his ear as I massage his chest are legs intertwined as he massages my breast.

"Love you more. So sexy want you all the time." I smile at his incoherent mumbling. Make out sessions with Julian before a game are kind of a ritual for us it's like prolonged foreplay and we always have the most amazing sex after the game win or lose.

"Baby we have to stop you have a game in a couple of hours we need to head out."

"Kay, babe but we will continue this later Mrs. Baker." He tells me as he squeezes my butt.

"Oh hey baby, your mom called she said she booked are tickets Europe and she told me to tell you if you don't start calling her more she will take that car you love so much away and give you her's and babe call her because I don't think you want to drive around in a chick car." I laugh as I picture his mom in her pink convertible.

"Haha Brooke I'm a married man and I'm getting threats from my mommy." He says as he walk by and smacks my ass hard.

"Ouch." I complain as I rub out the sting.

As I was pulling my cheer bag out I hear a knock and turn to see Peyton waving my white dish rag.

"Knock, knock. I came to say I'm sorry Brooke. I mean I have no hostile tone, no bitter complaints, and defiantly no yelling at my best friend because I broke up with my jerk of a boyfriend. Oh my god I'm smiling see I admit I was a bitch last week."

"Yes you were and you made some harsh and unnecessary comments about, me, my husband, and my life. But I kind of feel used and since were on the topic let's make some things clear so we are never in this position again. The most important thing to me in this world is my husband and my family meaning my parents and my sister. Peyton I have known you for years but that doesn't mean you are irreplaceable in my life because let's face my number one priority is and will always be my marriage. Friends come and go Peyton and I can't and won't always be at your beck and call especially if you are going to pass judgment in my life. The only people who opinions matter to me are my family's my husband's and mine and if you can't support me the way I have supported you than you don't need to be in my life any longer." I tell her as she stares at me for what seems like minutes rather than seconds.

"You're completely right and I'm sorry Brooke I love you and I don't want to lose our friendship." I understand but it's hard for me to trust her right now but Julian was right we have three years left in high school so need to accept it for what it is right now.

"I can forgive but I can't forget and right now that as much as I can do right now. I'll see you at the game later you can show yourself out I still have to pack mine and Julian's bag." I watch her leave as I began to pack mine and Julian's bag.

"I'm very proud of the way you handled that baby. Those things needed to be said and she needs to understand her place in your life." Julian whispered in my ear as he hugged me around the middle.

**School bus**

I'm proud of the way Brooks stood up for herself today with Peyton. I sometimes feel like Peyton takes advantage of Brooke and her kindness. She sometimes had too big of a heart. I hope that Peyton gets the message because I know that if Peyton continues to be this way that Brooke will stop being friends with her. I know it will hurt her for a while but she has me and her sister and she would eventually be able to get over it. I am awakened from my musings when coach Whitey enters the bus.

"All right knock it off! This is our first away game for those of you who are unfamiliar you sit there with your mouths shut and focus. I'll choose the music. Tonight's theme is defense." I sigh and get out my I phone and decide to text my sexy wife while listening to some music from some of my favorite bands.

_Love you sexy._

_Love you too, Julian_

_Later tonight I'm going to do that thing you love with my tongue _

_Ooh I love that thing _

_Well you better look forward to a long night Mrs. Baker I want to finish what we started earlier._

_We will baby I promise. _

**Pirate's gym**

"Go pirates go!" Can be heard from the crowed.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen from the sticks of Pickerington where the pirates always suck and the livestock is nervous. I'm Mouth Mcfadden and sitting with me tonight at the away game's is Tree Hill high's one and only Hailey James. Hailey how do you see tonight's match up?" Mouth ask as he directs the mic to Hailey

"I would rather not be associated with you lunacy Mouth."

"See Julian is so hot in blue. I totally can't wait for this game to be over." Brooke tells Rachel as she watches her husband do warm ups.

"Stop it." Rachel demands as I continue to leer at my hubby.

"Why? I haven't even come close to the Brooke and Julian fill of the day yet."

"I know but I hate this train and sometimes this ride can be a long one so I rather get off than wait until this train is so far gone that there are no more stops." I laugh at her continuous use of train metaphors she done so ever since dad but her a train set when her ken and Barbie dolls came with a model luxury train stop/station/ train and accessories included. I would have taken it from her if I would have known I would have to listen to train analogies for the rest of our lives.

"Since you're my favorite and only sister I will give you the entire weekend of from listening about me and the hubby okay. Just don't expect the Tiffany's tennis bracelet for our birthday." I wink at her I'm going to give it to her but sometime it's just so fun to get her all riled up.

"Sissy please I really want it." l laugh inside as I smirk at her.

"I know you do sissy." I tell her as I watch Julian with the ball.

"So what's the story with that one?" she asks as she points to Hailey.

"She's tutoring Nathan, supposedly." I tell her

"And hanging out with Lucas? Right were supposed to believe she's just friends with both of them? Did you see that Nathan just" She asks.

"See what?" I ask

"Nathan just gave her the nod."

"What nod?" I ask barely paying attention to focused on Julian and his assets if you catch my drift.

"The "let's hook up after the game" nod. You want to know what I think. I think Nathan likes tutor girl, and tutor girl likes, Nathan, and Lucas likes Peyton, I like Chris and we all know you and Julian and you are the Tree Hill "it" couple, sissy simple math." I chuckle at her antics.

"This is all turning into some big octagon or something." I impressed myself with remembering that algebra.

"So as usual the Ravens have a big lead early in the second quarter. 9 to 28. Nathan Scott fouls the other team." Nathan walks up to Lucas and gets in his face.

"Why don't you put your hands up on defense? All right." He yells

"Why don't you try not getting beat." Lucas retorts.

"Why don't I just beat your ass? Keep it up punk." Nathan says as he pushes past Lucas.

"Are you going to talk? or you going to play, daddy boy."

"Hailey's look pretty fine tonight, right? I can't wait to get with that."

"Hey Peyton I saw Nathan in the shower. No wonder you broke up with him." Brooke laughs and Nathan tosses the ball and Lucas's head. Luca's tackles Nathan to the floor and the accidently push Brooke and Rachel to the ground causing Rachel to twist her ankle in an awkward angle.

"Get off !" Brooke and Rachel Julian rushes over to them and punches Nathan in the face because he notices that he's across both girls ankles.

"Baby, are you okay." He asks as he picks her and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"It hurt's" she whimpers into his shoulder. The referee gets them to stop fighting

"You three, you're out of here."

"You're throwing all three of them out of the game?"

"I got you coach, I saw punches being thrown." Coach Whitey looks as if the vein at the top of his head is going to burst at any moment.

"They're all on the same team!" he yells.

**School bus **

We stop in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night and already I know this is not going to end well I just don't know how not well it's going to end especially with that creepy smile on coaches' face.

"Julian Baker, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scot on your feet. A congratulations boy in all my years of coaching this has got to be the lowest point. That little stunt you pulled almost cost us our undefeated record! I don't give diddly squat about your issues with your daddies or your girlfriends, or your wife Baker. As far as I'm concerned all you two Scott boys can hate each other until hell freezes over! But if you're going to play on my team you're going to learn how to work together."

"I just can't see that happening Whitey." Nathan says and as soon as he does I know were doomed.

"Yeah? Well you got thirty odd something miles to figure out. Baker you too since you've been friends with Nathan and have no problems with Lucas you're going too I need to make sure they make it back in one piece."

"They can't just leave us here." Nathan whines.

"Nice work idiot." Lucas and I say together and start walking down the road.

"This is great, this is just frucking great."

"Calm down ." Lucas says man Nathan's voice is annoying when he starts yelling.

"You calm down man, my phones on that bus, my wallets on that bus." Nathan yells."

"So is ours Nathan well I have my phone but it died when I was texting Brooke." I say.

"Well my phone and wallet are still on the bus." Lucas tells us with the shrug as we continue to walk.

**Nurses office**

"Ow that's too tight, now it's too loose. So you're in college right." I laugh I know where this is going sometimes sissy is just too predictable.

"Yeah I'm a junior."

"You know I love college guys, how many more years until you're a doctor four? So tell me Doctor college boy if you wanted give me something for the pain you could right?"

"Well the team doctor would have to." I watch as she smiles flirtatiously at him and show him her upper thighs.

"Well maybe I could do that. Wait you're not a cop are you?" Rachel holds out her hand and shakes her head when the doctor goes to get her a glass of water she swallows both pills.

"What did you give her?" I ask

"Just some pain medication." He rushes off before I could question him further.

"Come on sissy were lucky I only had to take an aspirin otherwise we would have been on the school bus if neither one of would have been able to drive.

**The Guys**

"You know this is all you're guys fault if it wasn't for the two you right about now I could be at home soaking in the tub and convincing Brooke to do some married people things right now. Instead I'm in the middle of nowhere with you two." I rant as I think off all the sexy things Brooke and I could be doing right now.

"Yeah gross we know you got the hottest girl who happens to be head cheerleader as wife we get it dude stop rubbing it in. Anyways we wouldn't be out here if this nit-wit hadn't joined the team."

"No we wouldn't be out here if you weren't such a jackass about me joining the team." Lucas tells him in response to Nathan's comment I groan it's never going to end with these two, all I want is to make love to my wife and cuddle by the fire is that asking too much? I think not but with these people it seems that I am.

"Why do you want my life so bad?" Nathan asks Lucas with a scowl on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself you're the last person I would trade places with." Lucas retorted.

"Oh yeah, well all I know is you came out of nowhere and started grabbing everything you could from me, my game, my girl." Oh, God listening to this is starting to get real old real fast.

"What about you huh? I bet your grades sucked before you met me, but I didn't see you going to help from Hailey then." Lucas stated

"Who said what me Hailey got is about grades?" Nathan demands.

"Nathan! Want a ride" Some guys call as a car pull up. Nathan heads to the car.

"Nathan I wouldn't take that ride if I were you." Lucas warns him.

"You're not me and you never will be and the quicker you come to terms with that the better."

"Three little Ravens for the price of one. Get in or the superstar dies!" Reluctantly Lucas and I look t each other and get into the cramped car.

**Brooke Rival School Hallway**

"Hi Hailey what are you still doing here?" I ask as I wait for Rachel to put on her jacket

"I'm thinking of transferring." We both chuckle "What's your excuse?" she asks.

"I'm waiting for my sister Rachel she has a really bad sprained ankle whereas I just have a twisted ankle."

"Sissy!" she hobbles into my arms. "This is my best sister in the whole wide world don't you think she's beautiful." She continues to babble on.

"What is this?"

"'It's a side effect of the pills she took let her sleep it off." The man says as he walks away with a little to much pep in his step if you ask me.

"We should totally hangout more often what is your name?" Rachel ask Hailey while I open up to the door to let sissy in the back.

"Hailey." Hailey tells her name as she helps me settle her into the back seat.

"Yeah I don't like that name too much let's call you Rachel!"

"Thanks." I tell her as I close the door.

"Sure I'll see you guys later."

"Where's your ride?" I ask making sure she has a safe way to get home.

"Oh I'm just going to take the last fan bus back." She says.

"They just left." I tell her.

"That's perfect! Rachel you can come with us. Brooke can she come? please? Sissy please?"

"Just don't touch the stereo or we'll have a problem. This is the only time where I can listen to all my poppy music because Julian hates it."

"Yes! Road trip we're going on a road trip! We're going on a road trip! We're going on a road trip Rachel sings over and over again.

**Back to the boys.**

We pull up at a gas station and I know that whatever they have in store for us is not going to be fun and the night has just begun.

"All right, this is our stop, thanks for the ride fellas." Nathan is so stupid does he really think this is the end yeah there is no denying it now he is a moron.

"This one's funny thing let's kill him last." Kill I cannot die Brooke has already told me in no uncertain terms if I meet my death before I am a 100 that she will haunt me the rest of my days no thank you I like my woman happy cause when she's happy she likes to make sure I'm happy.

"Wait, your name is thing?" wow I think I need new friends yep defiantly do.

"That's right thing." The driver says

"Yeah and I think one." The guy on the passenger side of the car said.

"Well let me guess thing two?" Lucas ask the guy who is sitting in the back with us.

"Close thing three because I'm third." Thing one pulls out a gun and demands that we take our clothes off.

"Get your clothes off boys you have some shopping to do." The three of strip down to our underwear and keep on our shoes. We walk into the diner and see a bunch of patrons around.

"What's on the list?" I ask.

"Hemorrhoid ointment." Lucas tell me after glancing at the list.

"Dude this is total crap. Those guys are morons not killers I bet it's not even a real gun. "

"Let's just play their game, get our clothes, and get home."

"We need three bottles of Spring Feminine Cleanser." Lucas recites.

"Great a couple of douche bags."I remark.

"A case of beer and we're out here."

"What? How are we going to pull that off?" Nathan asks.

"Would you card us." I ask rhetorically.

**Brooke's car**

"Rachel come on calm down." I tell her as she continues to wave the pom-poms in mine and Hailey's face.

"So Hailey who do you really like these days is it your befriend Lucas or the bad boy of Tree Hill Nathan?"

"Lucas and I are just friends I don't see him that way and with Nathan I'm just tutoring him. That's all."

"So you're not into him because he seems to be into you?" I ask

"He gave her the nod." Rachel adds while she looking out of the back seat window.

"What about you and Julian?" Hailey asks.

"What about us?" I ask

"Why did you get married?"

"Because I love him, Julian is everything to me my soul mate, friend, lover, confidant, husband, partner in crime. He's everything I could ever want in a man and everything I didn't even know that I wanted until I met him." I smile at how much he means to me.

"That's amazing Brooke I hope to feel that way about someone one day." We hear a beeping go off and notice the car is on empty.

"I hear birds." Rachel says in the back when she hears the alarm go off

"Damn it sissy didn't you think to put gas in the car Rachel."

"Rachel sissy is talking to you." Rachel says to Brooke as she looks at her like it's her fault.

"Why are we stopping?" Rachel asks.

"Because, sissy you forgot to put gas in the car." I tell her.

**Back to the boys**

We head back to the car and give them the requested items.

"Sweet they scored the brew." Thing one says as he goes through one of the bags.

"Where is the porn?" thing two asks as he searches the bag.

"Hey you had your fun, now give us back our clothes."

"Man I'm done with these clowns let's go somewhere and get wasted."Thing two said.

"No porno mags?" Thing three asked

"They didn't have playgirl." Nathan told him.

"Go back inside and get some hardcore." Thing three demanded as thing one began to shout.

"Wait, shut up listen." He demanded and in the distance we could hear police sirens.

"Come on lets go." Thing two and three said and we pulled out just as the police pulled in.

"Yeah enough is enough give us our clothes." Lucas demanded.

"Don't they say please in the suburbs?" Thing demands as he takes out his gun and Nathan snatches it away from him and points it at them.

"He said gives us our clothes you hick." Thing one two and three laugh.

"Can't you tell a fake gun in suburbs?" Thing asks us.

"That's great it's a starter pistol. I knew this thing was fake." Nathan says as he shakes his head.

"Yeah but our fists our real." Thing three says as he balls up his hand.

"Look we will give you your clothes back and even give two of you a ride home.

"What do you mean two of us well."

"Well two of you are going to fight and the one who doesn't automatically goes home."

"Well since they have the problem you can let them duke it out and we'll just watch." I state excited at the prospect of getting home and getting in on with Brooke soon.'

"This is great not only do I get to kick your ass but you get thirty miles to think about it." After fighting ensures the guys beat the crap out each other and use there distraction to get the keys out the car and we offer them a deal after some haggling Nathan throws the keys into the woods and we take off into the night. All the while laughing because thing two admitted to being afraid of the dark and wanting to get home to mommy and his snuggle bear.

**Back to the girls**

"Do you like Nathan." I ask as we walk towards the gas station.

"We just talk about stuff you know?"

"Like what?" I'm curious as to what she and Nathan talk about when it's just the two of them.

"We talk about school, basketball, his mom and dad anything really." Hailey tells me.

"Uh, Dan daddy sure did a number on his boys right?" I asking thinking about all the Scott boy daddy drama.

"So, you didn't answer my question do you like him?" I ask once again desperate for some gossip.

"It doesn't matter it would too weird around Lucas." She tells me with a frown on her face as I'm sure she's running through all of the different scenarios in her mind.

"That's his problem though Hailey you have a life to live to." I tell her thinking about me and Julian and how I wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of us being together.

"It just seems kind of selfish." She tells me.

"Why, did he ask you if he could go out with Peyton?" I ask her.

"The night away from school it feels like you and I actually live on the same planet."

"We do. I'm not as horrible as everyone makes me out to be Hailey."

We reach the car and Hailey goes all MacGyver on the car and siphon's the gas out of the car and we head back to Rachel. Were we found her ass up asleep with drool coming out of her mouth.

"We need some music."

"We need some more music." I reach back and grab my cd case.

"Brooke watch the road." Hailey yells as the car drives off to the side.

"Sorry I guess Julian is the better driver."

"Where the hell are we?" Sissy asks from the back.

"Miles from normal." Hailey replies and I laugh at the shocked look on Rachel's face.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel asks.

"You invited her sissy, and you renamed her Rachel." I turn up the music and Rachel yelps and covers her ears with a jacket she found in the back.

"Nice"

"What's next?" Hailey asks I decide to be nice and allow her to choose.

"You pick."

"You guys don't actually think you are going to be friends tomorrow do you?" Rachel asks from the back

"And why not sissy she's been a better friend to me in the last few hours than Peyton has in years. So yes I think we will be friends tomorrow and the next okay sissy?" I tell her in most commanding voice I could muster.

**Back to the boys**

After the two morons and by morons I mean Lucas and Nathan have bonded and can see at least a little that neither one of them is each other is the problem but really Dan things make a turn for the better. We are able to outsmart and wit the things.

"I just want to say thank you Julian and Lucas for getting in the car even though you had warned me not to."

"Nate, it's whatever if they would have taken you out who else would I have had to fight with." Lucas asks with a chuckle.

"The same person I have, Dan."

"Could this night get any freakier?" I ask as the car comes to a stop as we spot Julian, Nathan, and Lucas.

"Hailey with Brooke and Rachel." Lucas observes.

**Back to the girls**

"Nathan with Lucas and Julian." Hailey states.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel demands from the back. I turn off the engine and rush into Julian arms.

"I missed you so much tonight baby, I love you."

"I love you too, let's go home." We head to the car and continue the thirty mile drive home on the ever winding road.

**Monday **

Rachel and I are walking in the quad area and I see Hailey to my right and Peyton to my left. I loop my arm through Rachel's and we walk towards Hailey and in doing so I feel like I made one of those life changing moments and look back one day and say this is where it all changed, and I hope I will be able to say for the better but only time will tell.

Announcement: Okay guys how are you finding the story? Do you think I should continue it? or should I pull it?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously in Tree Hill**

_Karen explains to Keith that are got accepted into the cooking school in Italy and asks him to stay with Lucas while she is gone._

_Nathan and Haley got together with the help of Rachel after the whole fiasco at Dan's party. Nathan surprises Haley with spontaneous kisses and become officially boyfriend and girlfriend._

_Peyton's emotional issues ruined her hot would have been hookup with Lucas after he confessed his feelings for her at Dan's party._

_Rachel and Peyton went to a party to have some "fun "where Peyton was almost date raped by some loser who wears more make up than a hooker does. _

_Rachel broke up with her mysterious boyfriend because of his commitment issues._

_Lucas rescued Peyton and Rachel after she called him and they began the age-old game of cat and mouse. _

_Brooke and Julian spent the weekend locked at his moms so she could spend some time with her son and daughter in law. _

"It's so good to be home baby, I love your mom, but she is just too much sometimes she was driving me crazy with those photo albums." I told Julian as we walked into the living room carrying in our bags. I sat down on the couch and Julian plopped down next to me.

"I know baby my dad kept going on and on about how now that were married we need to start making plans for our future." I untied my shoes and slid my feet into Julian's lap.

"I know my mom has this internship thingy she wants me to do this summer."

"Well my dad has this movie his directing and he told me that I could be his assistant on the film baby only thing is that it's in LA and not in New York so we need a plan for what were going to do this summer."

"Nope my internship is in LA with this designer named Krismayberly a new company that will help me develop my point of view in fashion."

"That's great baby now we can stay in the same city. I won't have to go to bed alone you know how much I hate that." Julian told me as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

**School**

Ugh I hate class but I'm so glad its Friday. That means it is date night tonight Julian does not know what I have in store for him my poor hubby.

"Baby!" I hear someone call "Brooke baby hold on a sec." Julian calls as him jogs over to me

"Okay you know how we have this taking part in each other interest to make sure we always have something to talk about thing." Julian has a devilish look on his face so I know this is not going to bode well for me damn my shenanigans and me.

"Yes, what about it Julian?" I question as I stare dubiously at him.

"Well I read this book and I would really like for you to read it to babe so we can talk about it." Great got to read a book this weekend yay me don't I just seemed excited to spend my weekend reading instead of getting my Kama sutra on.

"Okay I suppose I can read the book babe, but what are you going to do for me?" I question him hoping this well play out in my favor because we both know that I will be reading this book either way.

"What do you want in return baby?" he asks with a playful smile on lips.

"Well I'm not too sure but if I read the book you do something for me without out complaining Mr. Baker deal?" I ask as I thrust my hand out

"Well you drive a hard bargain Mrs. Baker but you have a deal." He shakes my hand and places a kiss on my lips.

"Okay, babe you got it but don't forget our date night I have something special planned." I give him a peck on the cheek as I walk away swaying my hips.

**Shopping**

"So sissy explain to me why were ditching P.E." Rachel asks me as I try on this black lace corset top to go with my jeans and biker boots I look hot.

"So I can look hot for my date sissy, I can't stop looking good just because I married my Juju bee." I tell her as I look at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah but he's seen you without makeup and with your horrible morning breath so no need to put in all this effort now sissy if he hasn't left you yet he's not going too." I am flabbergasted that she said that to me I can't believe it my own sister.

"I can't believe you said that to me I look great in the morning. I'll have you know." I tell her as I head into the changing room and try on some more jeans I might as well stock up while I am here.

"Who are you trying to lie to Brooke I grew up with you I know what you look like in the morning me on the other hand I look like a Italian model fresh off the run way."

"Whatever. Sissy back to what we were originally talking about I was thinking I can help you with your karma since you pulled that stunt on tutor girl and Nathan the other night at the Scott's party." I hear her hiss as she goes and tries on some clothes in the changing room next to mine.

"Yeah I know I did screw them over and I do feel really bad about that." I come out of the changing room and examine the outfit.

"I think this is the outfit sissy it's hot and it will drive y hubby insane tonight and I figure he can use a little pay back since he's making me this big as book seriously four hundred pages who does he think I am. " I complain thinking of the book that Julian wants me to read he's dad asked him to read and see if it was good enough to turn into a movie it's one of the books be optioned to turn into a movie and Julian wants to see what I think of it before he gives it to his dad.

"Now try this on sissy leopard print looks good against your skin." I tell her as she looks at the top I just handed her.

"Now back to the karma thing I think I might have an idea to fix your karma and boost mine as well you know send some good karma vibes my way. I think if we can fix the damage, you have done to a few certain people lives the universe will kick in, fix your love life with, and help me with this book maybe it'll be an easy read or something. Thing is sissy it is a long list." I tell her contemplating the best way to get the karma gods in our favor.

"I know and Nathan and Haley are at the top of my list sissy I really screwed them over. It's got to be at least double karma points if we undo that one." Rachel tells me as she steps out of the changing room.

"Sissy you look amazing, you know not everyone can pull off the sleazy-in-the-jungle-vibe." I notice the time on my phone vibes indicating a text message.

_Just got home from practice baby, where are you?_

_Hey, honey shopping with Rachel in town I will be home in thirty right after I pay for my stuff and drop Rachel at home. _

_Hurry I will be in the shower waiting ;) _

_In that case, I will be there in twenty screw traffic laws. _

_Naughty girl, I love it. _

_I know you do see you soon baby. _

"Who is it Julian?" Rachel asks as we head to the counter to make our purchases.

"Yeah he wants me home a.s.a.p." I reply.

"Well let's not keep him waiting.

**Rachel**

After Brookie left, I hoped in my car to drive the whole eight blocks to Nathans and now I'm sitting in my car contemplating what I should say to make this better for him and tutor girl. I walk out the car and head up to where Nathan is lifting weights.

"What do you want Brooke?" Nathan asked as soon as he saw me standing in front of him.

"I came to apologize for what I did the other night I'm really sorry that I was such a bitch to you and Haley but I promise Nate I'm going to make it right ." I tell him adamantly I just want to make things better for him and Haley I really like her and I feel horrible for the way I treated her the other night it was so unfair of me to cause troubles with them.

"You are apologizing I must say I'm shocked you never apologize." He tells me as he smiles sarcastically at me.

"Yeah I know what in the hell is the world coming to right, but I'm trying to appease the karma gods so I'm sorry and I promise to make this right."

"Whatever, Tim filmed it all for drunken high school girls six." Nathan tells me damn that's the five times now.

"Shit I totally had that coming I just want you to know that I am going to fix it and I will get you and Haley back on track."

"Not going to happen she made that pretty clear this morning." He tells me as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Leave to me Nate I can be persuasive when I want to. Don't worry you will be back on track mark my words." With that, I head back to my car and head o fix my big mess. I head to Karen's Café and I find Haley eating a piece of pumpkin pie and by the looks of it drinking some pumpkin spice tea.

"Hi Haley." I say with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Were closed she tells me." Obviously a lie seeing is there is at least ten patrons in her clearly this is going to be harder than I thought.

"I get it closed to me, ha, I don't blame you I would be closed to me as well after the shit I pulled last night. "I tell her trying to break down the walls a little.

"Well then knock yourself out." Ouch okay memo to self for later tutor girl can hold a grudge.

"You're feisty I can appreciate that, I see what Nathan likes about you. Look, you are blaming Nathan and it is not fair it is not his fault and he shouldn't be blamed for something I did. I was drunk and pissed, I found your note, and I wanted people to feel as horrible as I did last night and I want to make it up to you.

"By going away." Wow okay she's is really feisty

"No by setting you and Nathan up on a fun date. What's your idea of the perfect date?"

"Watching as you get hit by a bus repeatedly."

"And that sense of humor Nathan is really lucky. Nathan will be here at seven." I tell her and the head out to give her some space.

**Brooke**

"So husband of just over four months what do you have planned for us tonight?" I ask as we head to his SUV

"Well the theater were we had our first date is closing, and they are having a special screening of some old romantic movie that was the first movie to ever be screened at the theatre. However, before that I thought we could have dinner at the French bistro that you love so much and after dinner and the movie, I was thinking we could head over to the park because there are having a jazz festival tonight." Julian tells me as he helps me into my seat.

"That sounds amazing baby I can't wait." I tell him while I plug in my iPod and turn the music up and listen to our favorite playlist while I think back to our very first date and before I know it well pull up at the restaurant and the valet is preparing to park the car.

"Welcome how may I help you?" The hostess ask us while she looks Julian up and down.

"Hi, we have a reservation for two under the name Baker." He says as he rubs circles on the back of my hand. She looks over the reservation book before pulling out two menus.

"Of course right this way." She leads us to a table in the back lit by candles with a bottle of something already chilling.

"Well I had them have your favorite bottle of sparkling cider chilling I know how much you love it baby." Im so touched by all the little details he planned.

"Thank you so much Julian I love it."


End file.
